RuPaul's Fan Favourite Race Season 1
-'Season 1' of RuPaul's Fan Favourite Race consists of TBA episodes. Season created by OriMoxx! This season has fan favourites from RuPaul's Drag Race competing! The season premiered on June 29, 2018 Contestants :█ The contestant won RuPaul's Fan Favourite Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week alongside with another contestant, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy and eliminated a contestant. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. and returned to the competition :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy and did not return to the competition :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy ''alongside with another contestant. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestant but did not have to ''Lipsync for your Legacy and their partner returned. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestant but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy and their partner did not return. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. : : Episode 1:'' Fan Favourite Talent Show'' * Special Guest Judges: Raven Symone and Vanessa Hudgens * Mini Challenge: Reading is fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Main Challenge: Perform in the Fan Favourite Talent Show * Top 2: Aja and Valentina * Main Challenge Prize: A 5 year subscription to Square Space * Bottom 2: Willam and Kim Chi * Lip Sync Song: Oh No! by Marina And The Diamonds * Lip Sync Winner: Aja * Eliminated: Kim Chi * Farewell Message: "Kim Shade Chi is gone!" Episode 2:'' Fan Favourite Snatch Game'' * Special Guest Judges: Gwen Stefani and Jamie Lynn Spears * Main Challenge: Perform in Snatch Game as a previous impersonation that you already have done in the past * Runway Theme: Night of a thousand Madonnas * Top 2: Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Willam * Main Challenge Prize: a $2000 giftcard to Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom 3: Miz Cracker, Valentina and Latrice Royale * Lip Sync Song: The Sweet Escape by Gwen Stefani * Lip Sync Winner: Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Eliminated: Latrice Royale * Farewell Message: "I am Latrice Royale, and I will forever be large and in charge, chunky yet funky and I will make you all EAT IT!" : Episode 3:'' Christina Aguilera The Rusical'' * Special Guest Judges: Christina Aguilera and Kristin Chenoweth * Main Challenge: Perform in Christina Aguilera The Rusical being assigned to specific era's of Christina Aguilera * Runway Theme: Flaming Hot Couture * Top 2: Alyssa Edwards and Miz Cracker * Main Challenge Prize: a $2000 giftcard to Fierce Drag Jewels * Bottom 3: Nina Bo'Nina Brown and Willam * Lip Sync Song: Like I Do by Christina Aguilera * Lip Sync Winner: Alyssa Edwards * Eliminated: Willam * Farewell Message: "*leaves a drawing of a penis and an ass* -Willam" Episode 4:'' Horror Queens'' * Special Guest Judges: Ryan Murphy and Jason Rothenberg * Main Challenge: In 2 groups of 2 and 1 group of 3, act for a horror/slasher movie that each group is assigned to act in. * Runway Theme: Glitter and Gold * Top 2: Valentina and Trixie Mattel * Main Challenge Prize: A squatty potty each * Bottom 3: Nina Bo'Nina Brown, Aja and Alyssa Edwards * Lip Sync Song: Focus by Ariana Grande * Lip Sync Winner: Valentina * Eliminated: Nina Bo'Nina Brown * Farewell Message: "Sue me" Episode 5:'' Flower Power'' * Special Guest Judges: Lorde and Sarah Paulson * Main Challenge: Design an outfit made entirely out of flowers * Runway Theme: Flower Power * Top 2: Miz Cracker and Trixie Mattel * Main Challenge Prize: A $2,000 gift card from D-Bleu-Dazzled and a wig wardrobe from RockStar Wigs * Bottom 2: Tatianna and Alyssa Edwards * Lip Sync Song: Ribs by Lorde * Lip Sync Winner: Miz Cracker * Eliminated: Alyssa Edwards * Farewell Message: "The tom foolery is too much. Always and forever -Alyssa Edwards" Episode 6:'' Stand-Up Comedy Queens'' * Special Guest Judges: Kathy Griffin and Margaret Cho * Main Challenge: Do a stand-up comedy with a previously eliminated queen * Top 2 Duos: Trixie Mattel and Latrice Royale, Miz Cracker and Alyssa Edwards * Top 2: Latrice Royale and Alyssa Edwards * Main Challenge Prize: The potential to return to the competition * Bottom 2: Valentina and Tatianna * Lip Sync Song: Got To Be Real by Cheryl Lynn * Lip Sync Winner + Returning Queen: Latrice Royale * Eliminated: Tatianna * Farewell Message: "I was robbed yet again. Also spill the tea with Tati at the reunion" Episode 7:'' Cher The Documentary'' * Special Guest Judges: Cher and Chaz Bono * Main Challenge: Act in a documentary about Cher as different eras of Cher * Top 2: Aja and Latrice Royale * Main Challenge Prize: A campaign with L.A. Eyeworks * Bottom 3: Valentina, Trixie Mattel, and Miz Cracker * Lip Sync Song: Believe by Cher * Lip Sync Winners: Aja and Latrice Royale * Eliminated: Trixie Mattel and Miz Cracker * Farewell Message: "Oh Honeyyyy! That's how you get eliminated! -Trixie Mattel" "Cracker damnit!" Episode 8:'' Grand Finale'' * Main Challenge: Create a verse for the remix of RuPaul's Call Me Mother * Eliminated: Valentina * Top 2: Aja and Latrice Royale * Lip Sync Song: If I Dream by RuPaul * Winner Of RuPaul's Fan Favourite Race Season 1: Aja * Runner Up: Latrice Royale | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}